Doctor Who, What, When, Where and Why
by WhatWouldtheDoctorDo
Summary: A boy in a small town is found with strange resemblance's to the Doctor...This is sort of the first few chapters ,hopefully i'll upload more.


Preface:

A little boy stood in front of his house. He was about five. His blonde hair was getting a little too long and his blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight. He had just moved here to sunny San Luis Obispo, California. He was crossing the street in order to see a girl he had seen peeping through the window looking at him. She peeped through the window once again and the five year old couldn't help but stare. She looked about five also and had lovely long brown hair and her eyes were a glimmering green color. She waved. He raised his hand to return the gesture and heard a sudden honk. He turned and saw a truck that was out of control speeding toward him. Darkness closed in on him.

Chapter 1

"Charrliieee get your butt down here! Its time for school!" , A tall blonde yelled in a British accent.

"Mom, I'm coming I just need to put my shoes on!" Charlie ran down the stairs, his red converse pounding down. His brown hair swooped side to side. Charlie's mother looked down at him, his hard hazel eyes staring her back. Though his mom was British, he still had an American accent.

"Mom what are you looking at?" His mom kept staring from his red converse to the top of his head.

"Oh sorry dear you just are starting to remind me of someone, you're getting so big!" she laughed, "Have a good day at school!"

Charlie arrived at his high school five seconds before the bell rang. _Thank god I'm not late again, good thing I'm fast at running._ Charlie saw two cheerleaders pass him. He winked at the better-looking one but then realized it was one of his exes. Charlie was really good at getting girls but just like what happened to the cheerleader, he never could hold on to them long enough. Something inside him just made him want to run instead of settle. In fact, he always wanted to run, he hated being stuck in this small town in California where he could be traveling the world and going on adventures! His mother was the only thing in the way. She refused to travel anywhere and there was no way his mother would let a fifteen year-old travel to say, London alone. In all truth his mom had lived in London for many years but now refused to go back. Charlie suspected it had something to do with his mysterious father that he had never met.

A girl walked by and caught Charlie's eye. She had beautiful long brown hair and stinging green eyes. She looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. _She is definitely new_ he thought; _otherwise I would have dated her a long time ago_. He smiled to himself as he started to walk towards her. She looked like she was about a sophomore also, around fifteen.

She turned to face him and her eyes lit up. _Wow I must be really looking good today_, he thought. Finally they were face to face.

"Hey I'm Charlie, you look new."

"Hi yeah I am new, well sort of new. My name is Chloe."

"Sort of new?" Charlie inquired.

"Well…" suddenly Chloe pulled him aside and in-between two buildings where no one else could see.

"We'll I normally don't kiss on the first five seconds with in meeting but, if your into that…" Charlie started. Chloe rolled her eyes, clearly not amused.

" I have to tell you something, something I should have told you a long time ago."

"We just met…"Charlie trailed off.

"Ugh! You don't remember me but I remember you. I lived here when I was about five. I saw something so disturbing and scary that I made my parents move and I never wanted to come back. Then I realized I had to tell you."

"Tell me what?! I don't even know you!"

" I was the girl in the window. You were crossing the street when we were five. You had just moved, the only thing was you had blonde hair, and blue eyes."

"Oh yeah! You were that pretty girl! That's so weird that you remember me! I don't even think I had the guts to say hi, I probably ran back in the house scared to my wits" He laughed then with realizing something he started, "but the only thing is, I have brown hair and hazel eyes, see?" He pointed to his head.

"No. You don't remember. You were crossing the street. I waved, but then, then" She stuttered, "Then a truck was racing and was out of control, you had turned horrified and it ran right over you. I had screamed and I went to go run out to see you. Your body was crushed. Then a light, like, bursted out of you. I was scared and I ran back into my house. I looked out the window and saw you still lying there, except you had brown hair and hazel eyes and you were unharmed, asleep."

"What? Are you crazy??"

"I thought I was, I thought I was imagining things but then, I saw your mom come out, she looked surprised, she shouted something to the sky, then she took you inside."

"You are crazy! I'm going to go, pretend you don't exist. Go and tell someone else your crazy story. My imagination has very little room for improbability." And with that Charlie stomped off to his class. Chloe sighed and walked to hers.

Chapter 2:

Charlie had a terrible day at school. He had rushed through all his tests and just knew he had failed. He hated Mondays but this Monday seemed exceptionally worse. His mind kept wandering to what that girl, Chloe, had said. _Of course it's improbable, but why, does it feel like the truth? _His thoughts wouldn't stop racing and when he finally got home, he decided to inquire this crazy thought to his mother.

"Hey mom, I met this girl and she said some weird stuff…"

"Weird stuff?" replied his mom.

"Well was I in a car crash when I was five?"

"Uh, sweety, can this wait? I have a phone call." And with that she suddenly flipped open her phone as if it had been ringing. _There is something she's not telling me._ He thought. He stomped up stairs but instead of turning right to his room, he turned left into his mothers. _Time for some detective work_. Sure enough, right under his mother's bed he found an old shoebox. He took the box and ran into his room and closed the door. He accidentally cracked the mirror that was hanging from the door but he wasn't worried about that. He dumped the contents out gently. The first things he saw were two newspaper clippings. The first was a picture of a smashed truck that had ran into a house really close to his house, ten years ago. The next clipping had the same picture but at a slightly different angle. This picture had red sharpie over a slightly darker spot in the street behind it. It looked like blood, yet the story reported no one had loss of blood let alone injury. _So there was a crash, but what did it have to do with me? I'm not in here. Was Chloe right?_ He found one more thing in the box that made him stare in curiosity. _How peculiar._ What he was holding looked very old and fragile like an antique, yet it was futuristic looking too. It was about finger's length and had all sorts of buttons on the side of it. It looked like it had come off some sort of spaceship. _What's my mom doing with this?_ He analyzed the buttons and pressed one random one. Zinnnnggg. The sound was loud that came from it sort of like a screwdriver. _Screwdriver,_ he thought, _a sonic screwdriver, why does that sound so right?_ He looked about his room and saw that he had been pointing the screwdriver thing at his mirror. It had somehow fixed the crack. _What on earth?_ Then suddenly from downstairs came a loud Swooshing noise. He ran downstairs still clutching the sonic thing in his palm. He raced into the kitchen to where the sound was. He found his mom staring at a giant Blue Police Call Box that had just appeared in our kitchen. His mom suddenly muttered in astonishment "the tardis…". The door of the call box opened.

"I'm going to find this source of power, I mean how hard could it be!" said a tall thin man in a blue suit walking casually out of the box carrying a weird device that was blinking like crazy. His head was down and was heading straight for Charlie. His device made contact with the sonic thingy.

With his head still lowered he stated " Hey… that's my sonic screwdriver…" Suddenly he whipped up his head, now noticing Charlie standing there in shock.

"Well hello little guy, I'm the Doctor" He smiled.

""Doctor Who? Mom help."

The man from the blue box whipped his head to see whom Charlie was talking to.

He gasped. "Rose…my sweet rose." He ran towards her. She ran towards him exclaiming "Doctor! You came back!"

"Mom, what on Earth is going on!?"

"Earth? Well maybe its not on earth but there are plenty of other places…" The Doctor said still clutching Charlie's Mom.


End file.
